New York Stockyard
The massive, heavily fortified stockyard where all of NYC's ranchers come to sell their livestock for money and supplies, all within the former New York Stock Exchange. Foundation In the early days of the NYC wasteland, before the Federal Republic of Libeteria introduced the gold standard to the wasteland, before the cap had monetary value back when bartering was the means of trading and food meant everything to everyone. The people of the wasteland quickly realized that the mutated things they once called cows were consumable and thus began to raise them on their own, the value of Brahmin grew exponentially and when the bottle cap was introduced as money that value tripled. Meaning that even someone with only a single brahmin or a small herd could earn them a small fortune. So when a young woman named Meredith Jackson suggested that a central point of trade be created more than one person jumped on that fact and the small town built around the old Stock Exchange building began to construct what would become the New York Stockyard. The town reinforced and improved their meager walls and built defenses mounted on the walls. The inside of the Stock Exchange gutted of all its computers and monitors corrals were built on the trading floor. The ranchers having heard talk about the new cattle trading post being setup went to take a look and found a well organized, well defended and well led town under the command of Meredith Jackson. The ranchers came in droves with their massive herds of brahmin ready to trade with others for money, food, supplies and other needs. The poor and destitute flocked to the defended walls to be protected by the Town Militia and when the FRL came knocking, asking if they would become a loyal city of the Republic, Meredith turned them down opting to keep their independence rather than have a few extra guns on the walls. Getting Wrecked The prosperity of the Stockyard didn't go un-noticed the fearsome Gang Bob's Wreckers took notice of the fledgling town and soon planned a raid as a way to assert themselves in the wasteland and among their rival gangs. The Wreckers showed up and were suprised by the fearsome defenses they stared down, a minefield (except for the main entrance), guard towers, spotlights and good firing positions for the defenders. Yet undaunted the Wreckers charged the defenses late at night and broke through, the small but well equipped and organized militia fought hard, defending every inch of the town, but in the end the Wreckers made off with a large chunk of NYC's brahmin herds and thus began to hand out the cattle to every Pete, Tom and Harry who asked. Yet the small town refused to die as Meredith worked hard to get the defenses back up and improved, the walls became thicker, sturdier and more battlements were added, the spotlights were added every five feet along the wall to help improve visibility during the night and the militia was doubled in size. The Town has successfully made a comeback and is still the cattle trading hub of NYC along with being one of the most well defended places in all of the New York wasteland. Stockyard Militia In the early days the town militia was equipped with basically whatever they could find, or scrounge up and more than one of the militiamen had a weapon they had created themselves. Led by Meredith herself it was, however a tough force to try and take on. Drilling daily with their weapons, always in the range made the militiamen great shots capable of literally shooting the wings off a fly. Yet they were again poorly equipped and when Bob's Wreckers came knocking, shooting their way past the guards, they gained entrance into the stockyard and managed to steal most of NYC's cattle. Causing a great scandal, many cattle barons demanded that their lost cattle be compensated by the Stockyard but the Stockyard simply couldn't do that, and as a result more than one private army showed up at the gates of the Stockyard with the goal of looting the town for all the lost money they could get. But the Militia had reformed and was able to beat back these new threats, with the help of merchants and the FRL they managed to track down some old Police riot Gear and made this into their defacto combat uniforms. They run checkpoints outside the gates, they patrol the perimeter and man the ramparts. The militia also is rather strict in its enforcement of the law within the Stockyard, anyone who gets a little hammered at the stockyard is likely to be thrown out or placed under arrest. At night a single tower setup in the center of town acts as the guard post in preventing cattle rustling and robbery. The militia has worked with the Federal Army on numerous occasions to help track down murderers, and cattle rustlers. Notable People Category:Places Category:New York Category:Communities